


The Hunt

by Onthelastpage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Cussing, Female Lucifer, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Other, Protective Dean, Supernatural/Hunger Games, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthelastpage/pseuds/Onthelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Supernatural/Hunger Games setting, Dean Winchester has lived his whole life protecting his brother, and chasing the monsters in his dreams away. But what happens when the nightmare that Sam has been having finally comes true? (I'm terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Hot. I am hot. Almost like I'm on fire. It feels like I am in a furnace with something pressing hard up against my side.

Whimpering. Someone is crying. The sound is faint, but it's close. So close. I open one eye to see who this noise making furnace is and am met with my brother clutching at me, tears staining my shirt as he tosses and turns. One arm flings and collides with my jaw and I know what that means. He's dreaming of **it.**

 

**The Hunt.**

 

The Hunt is some stupid game Queen Abaddon came up with where every year 2 girls or 2 boys between the ages of 12 and 18 are picked from each turf and are then forced to hunt each other to the death. They call that **The Reaping.** Which fits, since Reapers are known to take people to their death. Ababitch says it's to “keep the communities in line.” I think it's just some fucked up way to weed out the people slowly so there are less mouths to feed. The worst part is, the people of Perdition eat that shit up. Thinking it's great that kids are killing each other in the most horrific of ways. And they find it _entertaining._ Fucked up people if you ask me. 

 

I slowly turn and pull Sam flesh up against me. His chest to mine, head cradled in my neck. “Shhh, Sammy. It's all right. It's just a dream. I've got you baby boy. You're okay.” I keep up with the whispered comforts until I feel Sam stir against me and a scared almost inaudible voice calls out “De?” I kiss the top of his head and lift his chin up toward me so he can see my face. Pale green eyes staring into my jade ones. His eyes get this color when he's scared. Poor kid is frightened. “Sam, you are going to be okay. Trust me kid, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.” Even as I say it, I get this aching feeling in my chest. Last year, Perdition chose 2 girls from each turf. This is year is 2 boys. And Sam turned 12 last week. His name will be in the Reaping.

 

Luckily, his name will only be in there once. My name is in there 8 times. I'm 16, so every year since I was 12, they've put my name in once. And well, the other 4 are for when you mouth off, or punch one of the Knights for throwing a little kid against a wall. That one got my name entered 3 times. But that bastard Alastair shouldn't be throwing a fucking 5 year old against a wall just because she was crying over losing her mother. My friend Jo has her name in there 15 times. She's 18 so that right there puts her up to 6 for every year since she was 12. She got 7 more added last year when one of the stupid Knights hounds attacked and killed her mom. She sliced the damn thing right open. And then the stupid bitch Lilith was crying over her dog and saying she was going to skin all of Jo's family alive, starting with her little brother, Ash. I guess just knocking someone out gets your name added twice. Funny how a damn animal was more important than one of Abaddons precious Knights.

 

“It's your first year Sam. Your name has only been in there once. They're not going to pick you.” I said for comfort, for reassurance. To reassure him or myself more I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell wasn't going to lose my baby brother. I would rather die. I kissed his nose because that always makes him giggle and sat up, pulling him with me and pushed him toward the bathroom. “Come on kid, time to get yourself all cleaned up and looking perty. I'll leave a suit on the bed. We have-” I looked behind me at the bedside clock. 6:57 a.m. “4 hours until the Reaping. So come on Sammy. Take your shower, do your hair and I'll make breakfast.”

 

After Sam ate and I had my shower, I walked out of the bathroom buttoning my shirt and ran a hand through my hair making it poof. “Dean? How do I look?” I looked over at my brother, he was wearing a dark blue suit with an off white button up shirt. I smiled at him, at just 12 he looked so much like our father that it hurt sometimes to look at him. Hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and dad's dimples when he smiled. I chuckled when I looked closely at his hair. A couple of his strands were standing up making perfect antlers. I walked over to him and flattened his hair. “Keep your hair down little moose.”

 

The rest of the hours went by fairly quickly, I checked myself once more in the mirror. Dirty blonde hair, jade eyes, pale skin. From what I remember of my mother, I'm a spitting image of her. But, I never really got to know her. She died when Sam was born. And 10 years later, our dad followed. He was a soldier, a Marine. He died protecting a room full of kids. I think that's what I was told anyway. It's all kind of a blur when you're 14 years old and you instantly become a father to your 10 year old brother. We were staying with Jo and her family for awhile. But, shortly after I turned 16, I figured I could take care of Sam myself so we moved back into our fathers house, and I took on the responsibility of not only being his big brother but also his dad. But even before our dad died, I've had this need to protect Sammy. To always keep him safe. And every year since I was 12, I've been dreading the walk to the crossroads. Because I kept thinking “This could be it. My name could be called. Who will take care of Sam now?” But I've been lucky for 4 years and I know Sam's going to be just fine as well. He doesn't mouth off to the Knights or do anything that they would find “disruptive”. He was going to be just fine.

 

As we walked into the crossroads the Knights split us up into age groups. I hugged Sam tight and told him everything I was feeling with one look. We didn't have time to speak, so that reassuring hug and look would have to do. His name was only in there once, he was going to be fine. There was no way his name would be called. He was going to be fine. I kept repeating that mantra to myself as I took my place in the line of 16 year old boys. I stole a glance over at Sammy and smiled. Willing him to understand that he was going to be fine. That when the poor sons of bitches got their names called, we were going to go home and play cards and try not to think about the kids who would be dead very soon. The 136th and 7th dead children from our turf. We only had one champion, 38 years ago. Bobby Singer, he watched his own girlfriend die. Went crazy after that. Which is understandable, seeing the person you love die right in front of your eyes at only 17, yeah I'd go crazy too. Shortly after that, they stopped putting boys and girls together in Purgatory, mainly because there were hunters that would fall in love with one another and that was fine I guess. But when 14 year old kids were fucking and their own families were being forced to watch, well, that's worse than watching your kid die if you ask me. Not to mention the fact that some of the boys got “creative” with the way they killed the girls. Having “fun” with them first. I'm glad I wasn't around to see that. Those would be the times I would have cheered for those assholes to die.

 

Since this year was for the boys, there were barely any girls out. Only the ones who had younger or older brothers that could participate. I saw my friend Jo and she smiled at me, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Ash was only 10, so he was fine. But she was there for me and for Sam. And she was terrified.

 

The microphone crackled as Jody Mills stepped up to speak. She was Perditions “Angel.” She was assigned our turf 2 years ago and she's hated us ever since. With no one winning, she was the laughingstock of all of Perdition. So that smile she had plastered on her face now, well that was fake. She hated each and every one of us. And she was afraid, the last person they sent to our turf was blinded during a practice run with one of the boys. That was 5 years ago. Abaddon forced one of the Knights to be our “Angel” until they found Jody.

 

Jody cleared her throat, and everyone fell silent. This was it. 2 unfortunate boys were going to be reaped. And they were going to die. Better them than Sam.

 

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!” Jody's annoyingly happy voice rang out. “The time has come to select 2 courageous young men for the honor of representing District KAZ in the 69th annual Hunt!” She paused, waiting for applause. No one moved a muscle. No one ever applauded. Not in this turf. Clearing her throat, she walked over to where 2 giant fish bowls were sitting with hundreds of names of boys who would never see their families again. I think they should use miniature coffins. It's more fitting.

 

“As usual, left first.” Jody said as she put her hand into the left bowl and pulled out a small white piece of paper. It felt like she was opening the paper as slowly as she possibly could. She was savoring the moment, having everyone at her mercy. Evil bitch.

 

Finally, she opened the paper and cleared her throat once more before speaking into the microphone. “Samuel Winchester.” Everything inside me froze. Sam. She said Sam's name. Sam, who when he was 10, crawled into bed with me because he was afraid of thunderstorms. Sam, who when he was 5, cried in my arms after falling out of a tree and breaking his wrist, who wouldn't let me go even after the doctors kept trying to reassure him that they were just going to look at his arm. Sam, who just this morning, was clutching onto me and crying from having a nightmare. From having **THIS** nightmare. My feet moved of their own accord, and suddenly I was running. “Sam! Sammy! No! No!” Hands came at me, pulling me back, dragging me away. Alastair, one of the Knights had this look on his face like he loved seeing me in pain. If this were any other moment I would have punched the smug look right off that bastards face. But this was not the time. Sam had just been reaped and I was **NOT** going to lose my baby brother. “I GIVE MY LIFE!” Hands stilled on my shoulders, Sam stopped mid-step walking toward the stairs. Everyone fell silent. “I give my life as hunter!” I said, louder this time. Less shaky. I walked forward, trying so hard not to shake, trying so hard to stay calm. Because this was the right thing to do. Sam was only 12, there was no way I would ever let him die. “Dean!” Sam was running towards me and Jo came out of nowhere and grabbed onto him, hoisting him on her shoulder fireman style walking away from the crossroads all the while Sam kept screaming my name. “Dean! Dean no! Dean! No! No! Let me go! Let me go, let me go! Dean! Dean! Deeeaaaaannnn!!!!” At that moment, I was praying for death, because I did not need the memory of my brother screaming and crying out for me when I couldn't comfort him. 

 

“Well,” Jody said after I had finally made it onto the stage and Sam and Jo were gone. “we have our first willing participant. What is your name young man?”

“De-” My throat felt dry, like I was the one screaming and not Sam. Maybe I was, maybe I was screaming for him to stay safe. I was screaming it in my head anyway. I cleared my throat and tried again. “Dean Winchester.” Jody got this look on her face, like she was almost saddened by my answer. “And I'm betting that little boy is your brother?” I just nodded. I had nothing else to say. But I knew damn well that even if I died, I would die trying to get home to Sam.

 

Jody was speaking again but I wasn't paying attention until I heard the name “Castiel Garrison.” Fuck. No. No. He's just a kid. He's Sam's age. He's Sam's best friend! No! I watched Cas start to walk away from the sea of 12 year olds and walk toward his death and then 2 voices, clear as bells screamed out. “I GIVE MY LIFE AS HUNTER!” Feet started running toward the stage, and suddenly Gabriel and Michael Garrison were standing in front of Cas like they were protecting him. Luci, their sister, she was there too. She had this look on her face like she wished she was born a male so she could take Castiel's place. I noticed their brother Raphael wasn't there. Asshole. He signed up to be a Knight the minute he turned 12. Completely left his family behind. Jody spoke up again. “Well, the rules are boys: the oldest is able to take a hunters place. So, which one of you is the oldest?” “I am. I'm 18.” Michael spoke. “Michael Garrison. Cas is- Castiel is my baby brother.” One of the Knights, Azazel, used one of Perditions computers to check his age. “No. He will not do. His birthday is in 2 weeks.” “So?! I'll be dead by then! Who gives a fuck if I turn 19 in Purgatory! Please?! He's just a kid!” He looked over at Gabriel. “They're just kids!” The Knights dragged Michael away after that. Luci went with him, she looked like she was about to cry. “They're just kids.” She whispered, looking at Cas, then Gabriel, and finally me. “Well, we have our second willing participant!” Jody was beaming. “And what about you young man? Age and name please?” Gabriel looked over at Cas and hugged him tight before he was led away by Azazel. “Gabriel Garrison. I'm 16.” Jody again had this look on her face like she almost felt pity. “Younger brother?” She asked and Gabriel smiled and pointed at me. “Also, he's my best friend.” Always the snarky one. That's just how Gabriel was. When everything was turning to shit, he liked pointing out the obvious. The look on Jody's face then was commiseration, like she actually felt sorry for us. It's one thing to give your life to protect family, it's completely different to also have to kill your best friend in order to survive. And I knew, without a doubt. Even if I hated myself for the rest of my undoubtedly short life, there was NOTHING that would stand in my way of getting back home to Sammy. Not even my own best friend of 10 years.

 

Jody started talking again. Something about us being so brave and how never in all of The Hunt's has anyone in our turf given their life before so it was just so great that not one but TWO boys gave up their life. I wanted to shove that microphone down her throat. I heard Gabriel chuckle and I knew he knew exactly what I was thinking. It would suck if I had to kill him, but if that's what it takes to get back to my Sammy, then so be it.

 

“Okay everyone! Let's give a round of applause for our 2 new Hunters! Dean Winchester and Gabriel Garrison!” Jody paused then, almost didn't. She didn't think anyone would applaud for us. But there was an uproar. Every single person in the crossroads started cheering. Every single one were chanting our names. “Huh, would ya look at that. Guess it takes us going to our deaths for people to notice us.” Gabriel, always trying to make light out of horrible situations. He really did help me out when my dad died. I was going to miss him.

 

“All right boys! Go back to your families and say your- tell them you'll see them all soon.” Jody broke off then. Like she really did sympathize. Like maybe she was starting to realize just how shitty this life that we have really is. Just how fucked up Abaddon is for putting a bunch of kids into Purgatory and having everyone watch them as they slaughter each other. It was too much to ask that Jody saw us as actual human beings though. Because just as fast as that smile faltered, she slapped it right back into place. “Good luck to the both of you. And may the odds be ever in your favor!”

 

But they never are.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please let me know what you think! xx


End file.
